extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Belus III
Belus III '''was the Hunyago brenin (then konung) of the Borvonian Kingdom and later the second emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire. Succeeding Sero Fera after her untimely death. Reigning from 651 CE until his own death in 713 CE, a total of 62 years. Making him the fourth longest-serving imperial leader. He was succeeded by his grandson Belus V. Born '''Berig Rocco Ulfilas Teia Ermelandus in the pre-cataclysmic Confederation of Borvo which occupied a large strip of North Asoya's central area. After his grandfather Belus I of the House of Bormana, seceded from the Confederation, he founded the Borvonian Kingdom. Eventually coming under the influence of the growing Asoyan Empire. When the cataclysm affected Mergen, Borvo remained surprisingly untouched but Belus himself got his arm broken. Years later his father abdicated. In 289 CE, he was sent across the ocean to join the UNM in Esus where he served in the 23rd Gaatha Regiment. Against the orders of the then secretary-general Yorosuntha Qundramer, Belus refused to shoot fleeing anoist children. Disobeying a superior order by beating her with his rifle. His previous commendations prevented him from being executed but was sent to a Lenusian correctional facility for 45 years. In prison he came upon the works of a woman making headlines across Mergen. Back home, his father acting as regent, now had to deal with the UNM attempting to vassalize his kingdom over it's strategic position along the eastern asoyan coast. Using knowledge gained as a rifleman, he fought off two invasions. Then subjugating other states along the coastline. His fighting against the UNM encouraged the nobility across Mergen to rise up against them for meddling in their affairs. In 508 CE, Belus became an imperial commander of the newly created empires Home Systems Defense Force. Overseeing colonial development throughout the Nerthus system. For his service in the Ferasian War he was promoted to General. In 651 CE when Fera died, he attained the throne by winning a majority in the Assembly. Ruling the empire, he faced many challenges that threatened to break the imperium such as the rebellious Enlil and Ninlil, both opting to leave. Forcing him to go through long and bloody campaigns of consolidation. Elsewhere the Dagon and Ninsun came up after discovering their exploration teams. Belus would eventually contend with them as he fought a two-front war to control the lucrative trade planet Lahar. From the end of the Ferasian War he reignited conflict with the rovar over their support for anti-morph control over it's colonies led by empress Mercekos I and her heir apparent Tamvis I. Sacking Sirara's capital Ein. Another were his attempts to conquer the marduk homeworld Ninurta. Each ending a failure. One of the most significant creations done under Belus III was the restructuring of the Ardaithe system as a viable recruitment tool for his multi-species Cosain External Force (CEF). An elite unit or personal guard comprised of children who were taken from their families to be indoctrinated and trained to serve the empire. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content